


Silence

by sparxwrites



Series: peace beneath the city [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Catharsis, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kneel,” says Nano, quietly, sharply. Her right eye glints silvered and blind in the low light, and when Will doesn’t obey fast enough she lashes out with her flogger. “Kneel!” It catches him on his thigh, heavy and aching even through his trousers, and he drops to the floor with a quiet grunt. His knees crack against the wood floor, and Nano grins. “That’s better! Shirt off, hurry up.”</p>
<p>(In which Strife needs quiet, and Nano wants someone who can be a good boy for her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous asked:** UMY with Nano domming Strife please, friend?
> 
> god bless you, anon - what a good prompt tho tbh. actually i’m highly entertained by how many of these prompts are will being dommed/tied up.

“Kneel,” says Nano, quietly, sharply. Her right eye glints silvered and blind in the low light, and when Will doesn’t obey fast enough she lashes out with her flogger. “Kneel!” It catches him on his thigh, heavy and aching even through his trousers, and he drops to the floor with a quiet grunt. His knees crack against the wood floor, and Nano grins. “That’s better! Shirt off, hurry up.”

Reluctant as always to remove clothing, Will’s fingers linger on the buttons of his shirt before he finally shrugs it off. Nano takes it from him with a bright smile, the collar caught between thumb and finger, and she pats his head by way of reward. “Good boy.”

He doesn’t see what she does with the shirt, or with the belt that he tugs off and discards on the floor next to him. Instead, he leans forward onto his hands, bracing himself against the floor and closing his eyes. There’s nerves, as always – naked and vulnerable on the floor, how could there not be – but there’s excitement, too, a slow ripple through his veins.

Here, stripped bare and in Nano’s hands, he finds peace and silence. Here, there’s someone to take the burden of the city from him – if only for a little while.

Nano circles him, tapping the flogger absently against the side of her leg. The soft _thud-thud_ of it is the only thing he can use to track her movement, with his eyes squeezed shut and her bare feet soundless against the hardwood floor.

The first blow drives the breath out of him, the heavy weight of leather against his back enough to make him feel the impact in his stomach, in his _bones_. He gasps, exhales shakily, tries to catch his breath before the second blow hits, and fails.

Again and again, the flogger falls on his back, a dull _thud_ that leaves his skin feeling hot and aching and bruised in the aftermath. Nano picks a different spot each time, until his entire back is a mess of criss-crossing lines of heated pain that make him arch and flex just to feel the way it flares with every movement.

Nano’s breathing above him is almost as heavy as his own, when the flogger finally falls still. He glances up, he sees her legs spread, one hand dipping under her skirt, and his cheeks colour as he lowers his gaze to the floor.

Dropping onto his elbows, he gasps for breath, shoulders shaking and fine, echoing tremors running down his spine. The city’s still a whisper in the back of his mind, wrapped around his brain and pressing, poking, an intrusive murmur he can’t seem to block out. He tries focusing on the pain – on the way his shoulders and back throb slow and heavy in time to his heartbeat – but it’s still there, murmuring away, even as he hears the whistle of Nano raising her arm to strike again.

Some time between the next strike of the flogger and his sharp, sobbed inhale, everything quiets.

The shock of it drops him to the ground, sprawled on his front and blinking dazedly as he tries to remember when his mind was last _silent_. Pressing his forehead against the floor, he struggles to pull his thoughts to together, tug his mind back into some kind of cohesion from where it seems to be melting away.

Nano’s hand is in his hair before he can manage it, tugging him back onto elbows and knees, and the spike of pain is enough to make him relax back into the soft haze.

“Colour?” she asks and, blissfully, it’s a question he can answer without needing to marshal his thoughts.  
“Green,” he mumbles, forehead pressed to the floor, and repeats it a little louder when the tails of the flogger trail warningly over his back. “Green! It’s… everything’s quiet…”

Above him, Nano smiles, releases him and rubs flux-roughened hands warmed from wielding the flogger over his back. She catches her lip between her teeth when he shivers and whines with it, her stomach twisting with warmth and arousal. “Good,” she murmurs, crouching down to drag fingers through his hair and nails across his scalp. “You think you can take some more?”

“...‘f course.” Despite the way his mind feels scattered, fragmented, Will still has the energy to be mildly indignant.

Laughing, Nano straightens up, shaking the flogger out at her side and licking her lips when the tails slap against each other. Will flinches minutely at the sound, unable to help his automatic response, and Nano grins. “Good boy!” she says, cheerfully, chewing on her lip and eyeing the mess of red welts his back has become as she decides where to strike next. “Let’s see if we can keep everything quiet for a little while longer…”

He manages another ten lashes before he starts choking on his breath, tears wet on his cheeks and nails digging into the floor. “S-stop,” he manages, cries out quietly as the last lash falls, and exhales in a shaky whine when no more come. “Thank you,” he mumbles, barely held up by shaking elbows, eyes on the floor. “Thank you, _thank you_ …”

Whether he’s thanking her for the beating, or thanking her for stopping, he doesn’t know.

When Nano paces round until she’s in front of him and he leans forward, presses kisses to her ankles and rests his forehead against her feet. She smiles, wide and delighted, always so happy with Will’s submission. “If you _really_ want to thank me,” he says, slowly, tracing a flux-rough finger across the softness of his cheek with one hand and using the other to hitch her skirt up around her waist, “then you’re going to carry on being a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Exhaling slowly and kneeling up, Will curls slow, obedient hands around her legs, palms fitting against the sides of her knees and fingers tucking into the space behind them. When she curls a hand in his hair and tugs, hard, he moves with it, lets her pull his face – still wet with tears – up between her legs, and licks into her eagerly.

“Yeah…” Nano groans, quietly, head tilted back and legs trembling ever so slightly under the enthusiastic onslaught of Will’s mouth. “Oh, yes, that’s it. Good boy…” She tugs on his hair by way of reward, grinning widely.

Lost in his task, Will barely notices, flattening his tongue against her clit like he knows she likes and licking until she’s trembling and crying out and his tongue’s going numb. Here, like this, floating free and focused on his task, there is nothing. No Xephos, no Kirin, no city crying out to him or magic pressing against the barrier of his skin – just Nano, her hands tight in his hair, her taste on his tongue, her marks burning hot on his back.

Here, at Nano’s feet, there is finally, _finally_ peace.


End file.
